1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a heating unit for vaporizing a sample by heating; in detail, to a heating unit that, by heating, vaporizes the sample placed in a container whose opening is hermetically sealed with a rubber gasket, and discharges vaporized constituents to the outside of the container together with a carrier gas.
The present invention is applicable as a heating unit for use with a moisture meter that vaporizes the moisture in the test sample by heating, carries it with the carrier gas, and collects and detects only the vaporized moisture to determine the moisture content of the test sample.
2. Prior Art
This type of heating unit in the conventional technology provides a sample chamber containing the test sample, and is equipped with a heating chamber having a means to heat the sample chamber, an introduction tube to introduce the carrier gas into the test sample in the chamber, a discharge tube to discharge the vaporized constituents and the carrier gas to the outside of the sample chamber, and a sealing means to hermetically seal the chamber in which the sample is loaded.